Spirit
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: TaKouji. Takuya held his head. The feelings from before ran through him. Love, Pain, Hate, Joy, ..but mostly.. Just.. Sadness. An overwhelming sadness that drowned him. character death.. kinda
1. The Lookout

CHAPTER ONE

The Lookout

Takuya lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He stared at his hand, stretched out above him.

"Who was he?" he wondered as he flashed back to early that day.

– – – – – –

(insert opening song here. lol)

– – – – – –

Takuya had been visiting the lookout with his father. It overlooked an ocean with about 8 feet of sand between the water and one entrance to the lookout. It actually also played a role as an aquatic biology center even with all the people visiting. Takuya's father was actually here to for a job interview and he just brought Takuya along for the ride.

That's when he saw him. A dark haired boy in blue walking along the water. Takuya put a hand on the glass as his eyes widened. He was walking _on_ the water! The boy turned and stared directly at him. Their eyes locked and Takuya felt a rush of feelings flew through him.

"Takuya!" Takuya spun around and saw his father waving at him with a man, the owner of the institute, walking behind him, both smiling.

"Oh, hey dad." Takuya looked back at the boy, but he was gone. His eyes searched all over but he didn't see anyone near the water.

"What are you looking at?" his father asked.

"Nothing.." Takuya brushed it off. He looked to the man behind his father.

"Good afternoon, Takuya. I've heard a lot about you. I'm..."

"Kousei Minamoto, owner of the institute. I know. I've heard a lot about you too." Takuya finished his sentence, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Kanbara, you weren't kidding!" Kousei laughed.

They talked animatedly for a little over a half hour about the institute and the reefs around it. Takuya was fascinated about the reefs. He loved diving .. He loved the Ocean in general. Although, he was afraid of sharks.. Their talked ended shortly and Mr. Minamoto excused himself to attend a meeting. He was only a few feet away, Takuya's father turning to go, when the dark haired boy returned to his memory.

"Sir." he called. Mr. Minamoto turned back, smiling.

"Are people allowed by the water?" he asked.

"Only divers for the institute. Why? You want to go down? I guess, since your father.."

"No sir.. I mean, yes sir. I do. But that's not why I asked. I thought I saw someone by the water earlier." Takuya replied quickly. Kousei seemed to be thinking and something troubled him.

"Well it was probably the son of a worker. Nothing to worry about." he waved and walked away, slightly faster than before. What was that about? He knew more than tha..

"Takuya. Come on." his father seemed a slight bit troubled too. Did he miss something?

– – – – – – – – –

End of Flashback

Takuya sighed and brought his hand down. He'd seen him for only a second.. So why was this bothering him so much? The dark haired boy kept wandering into his mind.

'_It's his fault I can't fund my project!'_

'_He's just a child!'_

'_Mommy, where's Kouji?'_

And what were these voices?

'_Daddy.. Hates. Me.'_ a little boy's voice cried.

Takuya held his head. The feelings from before ran through him. Love, Pain, Hate, Joy, ..but mostly.. Just.. Sadness. An overwhelming sadness that drowned him.

Takuya gasped as the voices and feelings left him. It was like he'd been held under water and finally broke the surface. Takuya rolled over and had to take steady breaths for 10 minutes.

'I don't understand!' tears leaked from his eyes like the little boy whose voice echoed through his mind.

* * *

Onee-chan: Ha! A first chapter with NOTHING explained. Wahahahaha! Fear me.

P.s. yes. surprising, but _I_ am writing this one.


	2. The Rouge

CHAPTER TWO

The Rouge

Takuya walked along the beach. He smiled as he dragged his feet through the water. He looked up and saw him. Only an instant before the boy grabbed him by the collar.

"Why were you at the aquatic institute?" he asked. His hair was in a low ponytail, god his hair was long. His eyes were a deep navy, like his hair and he wore a blue bandana with dark gold tiger like stripes on it. He seemed fierce and angry but Takuya found himself caught by the presence altogether. He kept staring until said mystifying boy let him go and backed away.

"Uh..t-the. Uh.. My father! He's getting a job there.. Oh, my name is.." Takuya reached forward slightly and took a step toward him.

"Idiot. Joining that place." he scoffed and put his hands in his pockets, back facing Takuya.

"M-My name is Takuya Kanbara. What's yours?" Takuya asked. The boy turned his head slightly, his bangs blowing in the sudden breeze to hide his face. He sighed, and began to walk away. Takuya started and frowned, being ignored. The boy stopped and sighed again.

"Kouji." Takuya raised his eyes and looked up at him. Koji was staring at him and once their eyes met, he closed them and walked away. Takuya smiled and waved.

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime, huh?.. Later, Kouji!" Takuya turned and ran off happily. He'd finally met the boy that haunted his dreams. And it seemed they were both the same age.. Or around there.

Kouji paused and turned and watched said hyper brunette run off. That had to be the first time someone said anything like that to him. It was almost a goodbye. He turned and covered his eyes with his hand as he seemed to vanish into thin air.

– — – – –

Takuya had a friend named Junpei, but they all called him 'J.P.' He was really smart. The only person Takuya knew who rivaled his brain was Zoe. A pretty blonde girl who was also a friend of his. Right now, all three of them were in the computer lab after school.

"So, tell us _Taky_. Why are we here after school?" J.P. groaned. He wanted to go home.. And eat a chocolate bar..maybe..

"I met this guy.."

"Oh, come on! That's what this is about?" J.P. said exasperatedly. Takuya glared.

"Will you let me finish?... I met this guy at the institute.. Well.. Actually, I just saw him there.. I met him the next day near the beach."

"And?" Zoe asked, smiling. "Is he cute?"

"You could say that." Takuya smiled back. "He's got long navy hair and ..well.. Navy eyes. He definitely qualifies as cute." he nodded.

This left with Zoe and Takuya talking for nearly half an hour on how great this guy Takuya had just met was and J.P. saying how much trouble he was.

– – – – – – – – –

'_If I can't get any information out of him.. Maybe I'll have J.P. run a search on him and find out about him. I don't know why, but for some reason I want to know all about this guy.'_ Takuya was walking toward where he'd last seen Kouji, with his backpack.

"Kouji!" Takuya looked around there. This beach was never very crowded, since there was a bigger, better one just two blocks down. "Kouji!" it rang out.

"Takuya?" said boy jumped two feet in the air and spun around.

"How did... and then.." Takuya sighed. Kouji stood in front of him, staring at him, confused. The brunette suddenly seemed exhausted.. How strange. "Never mind. Want some lunch?" Takuya smiled happily up at Kouji before setting up, almost, a picnic setting. Kouji sat down cautiously, as though he thought the cover might eat him alive.

"Here." Takuya handed him a sandwich. Kouji held it.. And stared at it as Takuya attacked his. 20 minutes later, Takuya had eaten twice as many sandwiches as Kouji and there were no more.

"You're very.. Strange." Kouji noted aloud.

"I guess so." silence ensued. "So...How old are you?" silence. _'Okay. Note, never ask personal questions openly. Zip your lip. Shut up. Don't go th...'_

"Six.. teen..."

Takuya beamed. _'So he_ is_ my age!'_ "Great! So am I!" he laughed. Kouji found himself quietly staring at Takuya as he rambled on about his other great qualities.

– – – – – –

It was near sunrise and Kouji sat on the edge of a cliff that stuck out over the ocean. How he hated the wide spread waters. A breeze blew and his hair flew back. He reached up and took out his bandana and hair tie. As his hair blew around him, he covered his eyes with one hand and lowered his head.

'_Daddy!'_ a child in his mind's eye smiled.

-

'_It's all his fault! I'll never get the money I need because of him!'_

'_Don't blame him! He's just a child!'_

'_I'll blame whoI want!'_

Kouji brought his legs to his chest. His left arm went around his legs while his right rested on them and his right hand continued to hide his eyes. He made no noise as one tear ran down his cheek.

'_D-daddy! ..Mom..Koui..' _

"Stop it!.. I.." Kouji cried.

'_Later Kouji!'_ Kouji paused in his tears before turning his head to the side and sitting there alone on the cliff.

Not even two miles away, a boy opened his eyes and rolled over in bed. He reached into his side table drawer and pulled out a photo, long forgotten by everyone else. Two children, 5 years old, playing in the shallow waters of a beach.. The longer haired one jumping away from a fish.

"Kouji.. I'll never forget." he promised, a glare on his face when he heard his father walking through the halls.

* * *

Onee-chan: how am I doin?

It: I think J.P. isnt really in this story at all. And do we ever hear from Tommy? Kouji ate sandwhichs? but i thought he..-hands covers his mouth-

Onee-chan: -holding It's mouth shut- -puts on a Professor Trelawny act- Broaden Your Mind...! -dramatic gasp-


	3. The Lost Twin

CHAPTER 3

The Lost Twin

'Whoever made up 'Take your son to work day' should be shot..' Takuya grumbled inwardly. He was being brought back to the institution. The one Kouji hated so much. Why? What made Kouji so angry at the mention of it?

"Takuya, wait here. I'll just be a second." his father turned and went into a room with a plaque that read 'Office: Authorized Personnel Only'.

'...Oookay.' Takuya turned and paused. Standing by the window was a boy who could have been a Kouji double! 'Woa..'

"Kouji?" Takuya asked, walking up. The boy turned to look at him, but Takuya could tell it wasn't him. What made him say the name? Their eyes were completely different. Kouji's held anger.. And despair. "Oh. Never mind." He went to go wait for his dad again.

"Why did you say Kouji?" the boy had grabbed his wrist. This followed with a silence Takuya had only experienced _around_ Kouji.

"Uh.. Well, see.. You look just like this guy I met about a week or so ago. His name is Kouji and.."

"Just like me?"

"Uh ya.."

10 minutes later.

"Woa! So you had a twin named Kouji! Hey! Maybe their the same guy!"

"Impossible." Kouichi, as Takuya had found his name to be, and Takuya were walking down the hallway talking.

"Why?" Takuya asked, hands behind his head.

"Because _my _brother died 10 years ago." Kouichi stopped walking only momentarily before continuing at the same pace. Takuya stopped completely and had to rush to catch up.

"I'm sorry. I.. Didn't know.." he said sadly, looking at his feet. "How'd he.."

"I'd rather not talk about that." Kouichi said slightly faster than normal. Before Takuya could apologize, he continued. "I prefer to talk of how he used to be." he flashed Takuya a smile that made him feel loads better.

"Wanna get a bite to eat in the mess hall?" Takuya pointed behind him to the elevator. Kouichi smiled.

"Sure."

– – – – – – –

Kouji walked along the beach in front of the institute. He looked up at the windows on every one of the 4 floors. The first floor was for shopping, eating, basically nothing too important. The second floor and up was divided into two sections. One half for the institute's undersea research and the other for visitors. He shook his head and kept going.

– – –

"Sooo. Tell me about your brother." Takuya ordered as he put his spoon into his ice cream. What? What'd you expect? It's Taku we're talking about.

"Alright. He was only six when he died.. But he was closer to me than either of our parents or any friend we had. If I could change anything, it's that I could've switched places with him..."

Takuya paused in eating, the spoon hanging from his mouth. Kouichi took a deep breath and smiled at memories as he told them.

"Kouji loved the ocean. We lived in a little house by the ocean until he died, then we moved into a housing complex. Kouji would spend hours by the ocean, just staring at it. He was smart for a 6 year old. He could read better than me even though I was older and he'd read to me when mom and dad were to busy." Kouichi smiled sadly as he remember laying upside-down on their bed as Kouji read.

A shadowed figured stood nearby, out of sight, staring at the floor.

"Kouji told me he wanted to become a pirate once." Kouichi grinned. "It was just after he read a fantastic pirates tale to me and we'd laid down for bed. I remember he stared at the ceiling and asked me to be his first mate. We laughed for an hour, imagining grand adventures." The figure in the corner left.

"His favorite food was chocolate pocky, oddly enough." Kouichi laughed. "He'd eat that stuff whenever mom bought some.. Of course.. It made him really thirsty for milk. But that was funny." he remembered Kouji nearly drinking from the carton before his mother stopped him and poured it for him.

"Sounds cool." Takuya smiled, eating his fast melting ice cream. "Your parents sound amazing too."

"...My dad owns the institute. Did you know that?" Kouichi was staring at the only thing he ordered, a soda.

"Really? Mr. Minamoto is your father?" Takuya almost choked on his ice cream.

"Yea. Dad built this place from scratch once the government finally decided to give him the money. Kouji's never seen the building since he died two years before it's construction. Father's lack of money was hard on Kouji.." Kouichi lowered his head.

"What? Did he blame himself?" Takuya asked, finished with his ice cream.

"No. But I think that's a story for another time." Kouichi smiled but something told Takuya he was hiding something very depressing behind the smile as they both stood up to leave.

– – – – –

"Takuya! There you are!"

"Kouichi!"

Both boys were embraced by their fathers. Kouichi was hugged especially hard by the father would already lost one son.

"Don't run off again, you could really get lost in here." Mr. Kanbara scolded.

"Father.. I want to talk to you alone when we get home." Takuya heard Kouichi even though he was being scolded and said boy was whispering. And so the cloud of uncertainty about Kouji thickened.

* * *

It: hm.. I just realized Onee.. Kouichi never had that talk with his father..

Onee-chan: that's because you not creative enough to use your imagination. Maybe Kousei said he couldn't, or Kouichi forgot. Maybe they did and they argued. Or they got along like best buddies and went to a theme park and ate ice cream.

It:...uh..

Onee-chan: Exactly. -smiles-


	4. I'm Sorry

CHAPTER 4

I'm Sorry

Kouichi spent the most of next week with Takuya and his friends. Kousei was happy because Kouichi had finally made friends. Their mother had been afraid that he'd never get over his brother's death.

Kousei turned away from the window where he could see his son walking away with his new friends. This was one of his few days off. He pulled out a locket covered with a layer of dust. How long had it been since he'd looked at this?

Popping it open, it revealed the picture of a small boy smiling. In the top of the necklace was the engravement of the date of the boy's death. Kousei sighed and closed the locket, putting it away until he decided to try and look at it again, maybe another 10 years later.

– – – – – – – – –

Kouichi was excited. After telling each other about the Kouji's they knew, Takuya had decided to introduce Kouichi to Kouji. He went to the spot where Kouji was usually waiting to talk but the boy wasn't there.

"Kouji?" Takuya asked, looking around. As Takuya looked around, so did Kouichi. He followed the beach till it turned around the bottom of the cliff, so close to the institute. As he turned to looked on the other side of the cliff someone touched his shoulder.

It was like looking in a mirror. The boy before him stared at him and his eyes widened. They both looked like they'd seen a ghost.

"K-kouji?" Kouichi asked. He reminded Kouichi of his brother. He.. Looked just like him.. It couldn't be. Kouji died!

"You're.. Kouichi." the boy said. That's it. He knew Kouichi's name. He had to be.. "You're the son.. Of Kousei Minamoto. The owner of that institute. Right?" he pointed over Kouichi's shoulder to the institute. He seemed normal now, but his eyes said he wanted to say something more.

Kouichi nodded and then closed his eyes. It couldn't be Kouji. There was no way.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." he excused himself and hurried off, past Takuya who stopped and ran after him. Kouji just watched them leave. He knew what happened when he got too far from the water.

– – – –

"Kouichi! Will you wait up? Stop!" Takuya finally caught Kouichi when the water was far out of sight. "W-what.. Was that... all about? Why'd you run off?" Takuya managed as he gasped for breath. Kouichi stayed silent for minute.

"I.. Changed my mind. I just don't wanna meet your Kouji yet. What if.. He doesn't like me?" Kouichi lied. He was still getting over seeing an older version of his little brother.

"Of course he'll like you. But.. If you don't wanna go today, that's alright." Takuya put a hand on Kouichi's shoulder to comfort him and gave him a smile. Kouichi smiled back.

"Thanks, Takuya." he looked ahead of them. To the left would be the institute, to the right was town and straight ahead was his house. "Let's go to my house, okay?" he asked. Takuya cheered and they headed off.

– – – – – – – – –

He checked the clock for what seemed to be the hundredth time. 4:58 am. Kouichi rolled over to looked at the ceiling.

'There's no way it was him, Kouichi. Think logically. You know he's dead!' but he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop himself from hoping his brother was alive somehow. And he knew he was crying now.

On the floor by the bed, Takuya grumbled and flipped over. Kouichi had asked him to spend the night.. He didn't know why. He sat up and wrote a quick note for Takuya before getting dressed and leaving the house.

– – – – –

Kouichi stopped in front of the institute. He could see his breath in the early morning air and he rubbed his arms to keep warm, even though he was wearing a jacket. He pulled a card from his pocket and unlocked the doors. The automatic doors opened and he hurried inside. He made his way down the 'employee only' stairs and into the lab under ground.

He'd been down here only 5 times before. He visited every 2 years. No one knew he came down here because he came before anyone showed up. When he reached the bottom floor, a long hallway, he made his way to the very back. He hated coming here so early, it was eerily quiet.

He entered the only door in the hallway, which only opened to Kousei Minamoto's keycard, and he stopped when he came up to the glass door. This room had a 'hospital' bed in the center but Kouichi was standing in what looked like a control room for something at NASA.

He reached out a cautious hand to the handle of the door and entered the main room. His footsteps echoed around the room until he got to the bed. He sat in the chair by the bed and looked at the person seemingly asleep there.

Kouji Minamoto lay there. His skin was once again devoid-ing itself of color like it did every morning. Only Kouichi knew it. Knew that Kouji Minamoto's body was aging itself even after it's death. It was strange. Kousei hardly came down here. Maybe once every 4-5 years. Once a month he gave his card to his most loyal worker and they came down to check the body. Not even Kouichi knew what his father was planning to do with the body and the worker who checked the body was sworn to secrecy of what was in that room.

"Kouji.." Kouichi brushed his brother's hair away from his face and straightened the cover that was placed over his body to seem like he was only sleeping. It had been 2 years since his last visit down here. And now he knew his suspicions were true. The boy on the bed and Takuya's Kouji were one and the same. Looking at the face, it was obvious.

But this boy's eyes never opened and he didn't breathe. His skin was devoid of any warmth. Kouichi wept.

'Kouji, I'm sorry.' he cried in his mind.

It was 20 minutes later that he decided. He was going to tell Takuya everything about Kouji.. Just.. When?

– – – – –

Kouichi had returned too late to catch Takuya. It seemed he'd gone home like the note had suggested. Now Takuya sat on a rock where Kouichi had seen Kouji. He was soon joined by Kouji.

"Afternoon." Takuya greeted.

"It's still morning.." Kouji corrected. Takuya laughed.

"Guess what!" Takuya gained his usual excitement.

"What?"

"I met this guy named Kouichi at the institute. His dad runs the place. He looks just like you, but he said his twin died." Takuya shrugged. Kouji seemed unaffected though.

"Must've been hard for him to talk about it." he guessed.

"Ya. He kept smiling at me but I sensed he was trying really hard just to keep it up. He loved his brother a lot." Takuya frowned at his shoes as he hugged his knees.

"Hm.." was the reply. Kouji stared at the ocean. Like it's tumbling waves, emotions raged inside him.

"Anyway.. I gotta go.. Dad wants to take us somewhere.. Like the movies or something. You wanna come?" Takuya stood up and dusted himself off.

"No thanks. I have plans too." Kouji waved him off. "Have fun." Takuya waved too as he left.

Kouji sat there a little longer, not aware that he was being watched by his other. He sighed and vanished as a wave came up onto the beach once again.

– – – – – – – – – – –

"_Daddy?"_

"_I don't wanna talk to you. I'm busy."_

"_Daddy I'm sorr..."_

"_I said go away!"_

_He heard the rushing footsteps and saw the old bridge under his feet.. _Not his feet_. The footsteps stopped at the end of the bridge, heavy breathing followed and the owner of the feet sat on the bridge cried._

'_I don't.. Know what I did.. Daddy! I don't understand!' the child's voice that rang through Takuya's voice so many times lately was back._

"_Kouji!" the vision turned around where a young Kouichi ran happily toward the bridge. "Kouji!"_

"_Kouichi!" the boy stood up. _'So this is Kouji's memories.. Kouichi's brother..'

_Kouji began to hurry toward his brother when the bridge gave out beneath him. And so he fell. Into the water. It covered him and he knew Kouji couldn't swim.. He pleaded._

'_Ah! I can't swim! Kouichi! Help me!' Kouji tried futilely to get to the surface._

He was suddenly watching from a third person while still hearing every thought from Kouji.

_Kouichi hurried out onto the bridge as far as he could get._

"_Kouji!" he yelled. He turned toward their house and yelled for help. "Mommy! Daddy! Help! Someone!" he called. But no one came running._

'_Kouichi!' Kouji called out in his mind, hands near the surface of the water and yet not there yet. The sun was bright and the salt water stung his eyes as he tried to open them to see._

_Kouichi turned to the house and saw his father standing in the window, watching._ 'Why isn't he going to help!'

_Kousei Minamoto turned away from the window and the blinds shut behind him. Kouichi glared, tears brimming his eyes, before he turned and knew he was Kouji's only hope._

'_I don't wanna die... not like this!...' Kouji cried. 'I don't wanna die!' and he opened his eyes, the last of his breath leaving him. He heard a splash above him and his eyes caught a light green glow below him. He reached to it as he lost all sense and life in him._

_Kouichi grabbed his brother's arm, something was clutched in his hand, and pulled him to the surface. Kouichi wasn't a great swimmer.. He could hardly get himself above the water, much less Kouji, but he did._

"_Kouji!" Kouichi pleaded as he tried to wake his brother up on the shore. His mother and father coming out to see what was taking them so long to come in. "Please Kouji! Kouji!" tears fell from his eyes. He held Kouji's hand and he knew. He was only 6, but he knew._

"_KOUJI!" he cried as he was pulled away by his mother, who was also in tears. "NO! KOUJI!"_

– – – – – – –

Takuya woke screaming and crying in his own soft bed. He sat up and thought about what had happened. Unlike normal dreams, it stayed clear in his mind. Kouji's pleas for life and Kouichi's cries for help. The cold look in Kousei Minamoto's eyes and the tears running down their cheeks. The feeling he'd lost someone so close to him. It all felt hopeless and empty.. And he wouldn't get over it so easily.

Takuya sat and cried over the loss of someone he didn't even know.

* * *

It:...I got nothin.. 


	5. Kouji

CHAPTER 5

Kouji

Kouichi rushed over to the park. He'd gotten a voice mail from Takuya. He sounded like he'd been crying and only asked for Kouichi to meet him in the park.

Takuya sat on a bench, looking at the ground. He had a book in his hands but he wasn't reading it.

"Takuya?" he raised his eyes to looked at Kouichi who was standing there breathing hard. He merely tossed the book at the boy and sighed, returning to staring at the ground.

"Fantastic Pirate Tales: Treasure Plant & Treasure Island.." Kouichi read. He looked up at Takuya, wonder on his face.

"I had a dream last night, ya know. I had one with that book in it." he said softly.

"This book is.." Kouichi began to explain.

"The one Kouji read you. I know." Takuya stood up.

"But how?" he asked. Had Kouji told him?

"I.. Had a dream last night.." Takuya's eyes filled with water. "I saw.. Your brother die.. And I heard him as he died.. And you cried.." Tears fell down his face. "And I knew I couldn't do anything.. to help. I felt so useless." Kouichi hugged him and comforted him as he cried into Kouichi's shirt. He sat him back on the bench and sat beside him.

When Takuya was done crying this time, Kouichi looked at the sky.

'Kouji, give me strength.' he took a deep breath.

"No matter how hard I try.. I never feel his presence near me. I thought, that means he blames me or he moved on without me.. And then I was at the institute, gazing out the window at the sea, when I suddenly felt whole again. Like he was standing right beside me. That was just before you called out his name thinking I was him." Kouichi explained. Takuya just sat there, quietly.

Kouichi stroked the cover of the book.

"Even now, I don't feel his presence. It's strange. What do you think, Takuya?" he asked. Takuya had somehow seen into his past and felt all his pain from his brother's death.

"I..." Takuya looked up at the sky. "I can feel him." he said, smiling. Kouichi looked surprised but Takuya didn't notice. Takuya didn't know that the Kouji he was talking about and the Kouji that died were the same person.

"I never met your brother. But.. I met Kouji. And I feel him. After every dream I have, I feel him becoming stronger. Every time I speak to him and he smiles, I feel completed. Even now.. When he's nowhere around here.. I feel he's here.. I feel him.. Here." Takuya's hands were cupped by his chest and he was smiling.

Kouichi smiled slightly as well. True. Kouji was still here. In the hearts of everyone who loved him. Takuya obviously loved Kouji, or he wouldn't feel so strongly about this.. And his smile wouldn't be so serene.

'Kouji, if you only knew..' he sighed.

– – – – – – –

"J.P. Do a search on Kouji.." Zoe said, laying on a table in her dad's office at home.

"Kouji who?"

"I don't know.. Cant u search just with his name?"

"Only if I have both his names. You can't expect me to be some miracle worker!" J.P. groaned.

"You're so boring.." Zoe sighed, sitting up. There was silence for awhile.

"I wonder what Takuya and Kouichi are doing right now.." Zoe wondered aloud, looking out the window at the sky. (yes. fear the randomness of this scene!)

– – – – – – – – – – –

Takuya was staying at Kouichi's house again. Kouichi hadpromised not to vanish again. He said he wanted to show Takuya something important. But that wasn't until morning. Right now, Kouichi was rummaging through his drawers looking for something he'd hidden and obviously lost.

"Found it!" Kouichi cheered, pulling out one of those boxes you'd usually find some expensive diamond ring in.

"What is it?" Takuya asked.

"Observe." Kouichi opened it up. Inside was a small, glowing, green stone. Takuya held the box as Kouichi wrote something on a sheet of paper. "I need that." he said to break Takuya out of his thoughts.

He closed the box and left the room with the letter. His father had already gone to bed so he unlocked the office door and set the box and letter on the table where his father would find it in the morning.

"So." he said, returning to the room. "I should tell you the story of Kouji." he got comfortable on his bed and began.

"Kouji Minamoto... where to start. While we grew up, Kouji loved the ocean. You know this. Our father was trying desperately to get funds to search for a rare stone. People thought he was crazy because the stone was supposed to bring the dead to life, and was something of fairytales."

"So that stone was.."

"Ssh!.. as I was saying. My father is usually a calm, sensible man. But he was getting desperate for funds and angry every time he was rejected. He randomly chose something to take out his anger on.. And Kouji happened to be that thing. He used to hit Kouji for no reason and when Kouji tried apologizing for something he didn't understand, he just got mad and made Kouji leave the room."

"Kouji said he liked the ocean because it was free and open. He used to wish he could be like the sea, or at least know why father hated him so much. Kouji never learned to swim.." Kouichi added randomly.

"I've hated my father ever since Kouji's death. He didn't have a funeral and he didn't try to help save him. One day, I was following this man as he went down to a level of the institute I'd never been to before. He didn't notice me because I was so quiet. When he finally caught me, he asked me never to tell anyone what I saw. I agreed, but at the time, I didn't understand."

"Understand what?" Takuya asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." Kouichi said softly. Footsteps were heard going down the hallway outside the door. "We'd better get some sleep. We need to wake up early." he whispered. Takuya nodded and they shut off the lights.

– – – – – –

"I come down here every two years to check if he's still here." Kouichi explained as they descended stairs to the lowest level of the institute. Takuya was lost beyond compare.

"As I said, my father was looking for money to find the stone to bring people back to life. When Kouji died, people felt sorry for my father and finally gave him the money. I think father felt guilty for what he'd done because he started searching immediately for a stone to save Kouji. He's lessened up since then. I guess he thought that so many years had passed that it wasn't worth it anymore. He only searches for it as a side job now." Kouichi opened the last door.

"Takuya. My father never gave Kouji a funeral. And he never comes down here. I want to make sure you're ready for anything before I let you in here." Kouichi looked at the ground, not Takuya.

"Ya. Anything." Takuya said shortly. Kouichi opened the door and they walked in. Kouichi then opened the glass door and pulled Takuya out with him.

"When Kouji died, I pulled him to the surface. He was holding a glowing stone, which I found when I held his hand. My father doesn't know it yet, but.. Kouji's body.." he said as Takuya approached the table.

Upon seeing Kouji laying there, he jumped, tripped over his own feet, and fell on the floor.

"Kouji!" he exclaimed.

"Ya." Kouichi commented, smiling like it was a joke. "Kouji ages even when he's dead. Can't keep a good guy down I guess."

"H-how!" Takuya asked. This wasn't humanly, physically, scientifically possible!

"I think Kouji found the stone my father has been looking for and that that's the reason he's still aging. I think your friend Kouji is my brother as a ghost. I was surprised after I figured it out. Why wasn't he still his 6 year old self. I decided that since his body was aging, logically, so would his spirit." Kouichi spoke like this was everyday stuff.

"You are so crazy.." Takuya sighed. After a minute, he laughed. "This is so creepy, it's funny."

"And yet it's so very real." Kouichi said, taking a deep breath. "Do you know how it feels to drown?" he asked. Takuya was thinking about Kouji. Did he know he was dead? If he did, why hadn't he told him?

"I.. Need to go.." Takuya said, getting up. He took one last look at Kouji's face before turning to leave. He froze when he saw Kousei Minamoto coming to the door. "Kouichi.."

– – – – – –

Kousei Minamoto yawned and walked into his office. Turning on the light, a small box on his desk caught his attention. He held the box in one hand and unfolded the letter with the other. We sleepy eyes, he read.

_Dear father,_

_When Kouji died, he left you something. I found it in his hand on the beach. Kouji hasn't died yet, dad. I've gone to visit him and I've taken Takuya with me. Happy Anniversary._

_Kouichi _

Anniversary? What nonsense was his son talking about now? He checked the date.

'Hm..' it hit him. Today was exactly 11 years after Kouji's death. He put the note down and stared at the box. Cautiously, he lifted the lid and gasped. A bright, glowing, green stone.

'_I've gone to see Kouji.._'

He closed the box and put it in his pocket. His card was missing but he left anyway. He'd be at the institute in no time.

– – – – –

So now, entering the solitary room, he was still shocked to find two teenage boys inside the unlocked room. He froze just like Takuya.

"Kouichi.. So you've known.." he said, looking at the floor as though in guilt.

"It's okay dad.. I really think that stone.."

"The stone? It's a rock, Kouichi!"

"Dad! Just try it!" Kouichi argued. Takuya felt as though he'd walked in on a personal argument. "At least if u try it, you can't say you didn't give it your all. You could finally let go of the past. But dad.. If it doesn't work, you have to promise me something.."

"What?"

"If Kouji doesn't come back... can you finally give him a burial?" Kouichi really wanted that. Kouji, the person he'd trusted more than anyone in the world.. had been lying in a cold room all alone for 11 years..

Takuya's eyes fell on Kouji's tan skin as it began turning pale.

'_Kouji.'_

'_I'm six.. teen..'_

You were lying, weren't you?

'_No thanks. I have plans too.'_

You don't... don't you trust me?

Takuya squinted his eyes shut and hurried from the room as Kousei agreed. He had to see Kouji. Right now.

"Takuya!" Kouichi rushed after him. Kousei stood there a minute before opening the small box again and letting the green light reflect off his glasses. Anything was worth it.

– – – – – – –

Onee-chan: fear me as I saved a very.. well.. indescribable chapter for next. Taky I expect a heart touching review next chapter. -smiles and waves-


	6. Goodbye

CHAPTER 6

Good Bye

"Where did he go!" Kouichi asked. He'd lost track of Takuya somewhere on the way out of the building.

Takuya was running toward the beach. Unlike usual, where he had to look and call for Kouji, the teen was already there, standing and looking at the dark water in the morning light.

"Kouji!" Takuya yelled. Kouji turned, surprised.

"Takuya?" why were Takuya's eyes so angry? Takuya raised his fist to punch Kouji and Kouji flinched back. He waited for the hit but it didn't come. He opened his eyes to find Takuya's fist stopped right before his face and Takuya's head near his shoulder.

"Even if I hit you.. You wouldn't feel it.. Would you?" Takuya asked, angry tears in his voice. Kouji frowned.

"Probably not.." he said truthfully. Takuya dropped his fist.

"I thought.. After a month or so.. You might actually trust me enough.. To tell me you had a twin.. Or that your dad owned the institute.. Or.." Kouji stared at the brunette as he spoke, surprised. "Or that.. You're dead.. And I've been talking to myself for hours on end.."

"But Takuya. You haven't been talking to yourself.. You were talking to.." Kouji tried.

"Why couldn't you at least try to tell me you were some poor stupid runt who drowned at the age of 6! Then maybe I wouldn't have been so damn confused every time I had some weird memory dream, or when I woke up gasping for breath as though I'd been held underwater!" Takuya yelled angrily. Kouji stopped.

"I didn't.." Kouji didn't know what to say. Takuya was dreaming his memories? Takuya took off back up the beach, away from Kouji.

"Goodbye, Kouji!" he yelled as Kouji tried to catch him. Kouichi appeared around a corner as Takuya ran toward him. Kouji ran too, but he was hardly 10 feet from the water when he lost air and fell to the dirt.

"Ta..kuya.." he gasped. He was suddenly soaking wet even though the ground around him was dry. He was in pain. His heart felt like it was going to explode if he didn't get more air into his lungs. He couldn't breathe. All he could think about was Takuya's goodbye and his retreating back.

"Taku..."he collapsed fully into the sand. 'I can't.. Breathe.. It's like... I'm dying.. All over again..' he knew why.. He was too far from the water.. He was going to die because of water all over again. Even so, instead of going back towards the water, he tried crawling up where Takuya had gone.

Something told him Takuya wasn't going to come back to the ocean to see him, so he'd go to Takuya.. And if he died afterward, for good.. He didn't care.. He gasped for air, trying to clear his blurry vision.

Kouichi, who had caught Takuya's wrist to ask what was going on, noticed Kouji on the ground. His hand was grabbing for sand, as though trying to hold onto something, and his body seemed to be trying to get up and failing.

"Kouji!" he gasped, letting Takuya go and hurrying down to Kouji. Takuya stopped too and looked back.

"Kouji.." he breathed. The boy seemed to be in so much pain.. He felt he should be near him.. Run to him and find out what was wrong, but his feet moved so slowly.. His brain said he wouldn't make it.

"Kouji, what's wrong?" Kouichi asked, kneeling beside his brother. Kouji heard his brother next to him, calling his name.. But he only had eyes for the brunette standing so far away from him.

"T...ah!" he gasped once again for air that wasn't coming.

Takuya, standing and watching in fear, saw Kouji's eyes close in pain.

'_I.. I don't wanna die...'_ Kouji's child voice and the voice Takuya knew so well blended. _'I don't wanna die!' _The child's voice vanished. '_Takuya!_'Kouji cried out in his mind. Takuya felt energy in his body and finally made the dash to Kouji's side.

"Kouji! What's wrong!" Kouji's body began to flitter between looking solid and see through. "Kouichi. What should we do? Your dad couldn't have had time to try yet.. We gotta do something.. What do we do? What do we do?" Takuya was panicking.

Kouichi thought quickly through his panic and picked Kouji up. He began to take him back to the water. "He must be suffering since he got too far away from where he died." he said when Takuya tried to stop him.

But even when Kouichi laid Kouji in the very shallows of the water, where it would hit him every few waves, Kouji couldn't breathe. Takuya held his hand, not even caring that he could suddenly touch the boy.

'_Takuya?'_ Kouji asked, not opening his eyes.

"I'm here Kouji.. It'll be alright.. It'll.. It'll be alright.." he said, trying to convince himself as well.

— – – –

Kousei placed the stone in his son's hands. "Kouji. I'm so sorry.." he said. He didn't know how to work the stone. And for the first time since his son died, he really cried.

The stone sat as bright as ever in Kouji's dead hands, being covered in tears.

– – – – – –

Kouji felt his body pulsate as though his heart had truly burst and he cried out, tears falling from his eyes. Takuya leaned Kouji up against him and embraced him.

"It's alright, Kouji. It'll be over soon." he cooed. Calming Kouji down. Kouichi watched as his brother stopped shaking so much.

"I...don't wanna..." Kouji didn't have to finish.

"I know. I know.." he said, stroking Kouji's cheek as a single tear fell onto it.

Kouji's body began to disappear but Takuya just held his hand tighter. "Goodbye, Kouji." he whispered to him as Kouji's body disappeared altogether.

– – — –

Kousei sank into the chair by Kouji's bed, wiping his eyes. If he looked up he would have seen the tear stained stone glowing through Kouji's fingers. It would have been unbearably bright. But when he looked up, the light was leaving the stone.

"No, no, no." he chanted it like a mantra as though it would bring back the light that once shown in the small stone. "Kouji. You can't do this to me.. Come on Kouji. Don't." He said, not sure what he was trying to say.

– – – – – – – – –

'_Later, Kouji!'_

'_I gotta go... You wanna come?'_

'_Want some lunch?'_

'_M-My name is Takuya Kanbara. What's yours?'_

'_Good bye, Kouji.'_

'It's so bright.. I remember this.'

He was underwater. Next to him was the glowing green stone. No. It was in his hand. This was how he died. The stone was so warn in his cold hands. The hand holding the stone was grabbed. He saw the green light dim out as he felt himself pulled to the surface. He was staring at his fathers face. He seemed so relieved.

'Kouji!' he said, embracing him. His mom stood next to their father, crying in joy. Kouichi was looking past everyone.. And in his eyes Kouji saw it. Truth. This wasn't real. Kouji Minamoto died that day.

His father put him down and held his hand, leading him back to the house and leaving Kouichi standing on the dock.

'You know it's not right.' his brother's older voice echoed as though it were water. The world went black, lights shining over Kouji and his brother. He turned to look at Kouichi.

He heard something like water dripping.

'Kouji..' Kouichi smiled slightly and the sound of water dripping got faster, like more than one drop fell at a time.

'_Kouji!'_

'_I'll never forget, Kouji.'_

'_Kouji. I'm so sorry.'_

'_It's alright, Kouji. It'll be over soon.'_

Kouichi stood calmly as the lights dimmed.

'Do you know how it feels to drown?' he had an image of Kouichi looking up from the hospital bed and looking at him.

'I feel he's here.. I feel him.. Here.' Takuya held his hands to his chest, smiling serenely.

Kouji blinked, clearing the images and looking around. He now stood, 16, in the darkness. Kouichi was no where to be seen. But he didn't panic like he normally would have. He sighed and relaxed, smiling.

When you die with everything you wanted.. Is that when you feel whole? Or was that when you had the _chance_ to get everything you wanted? Kouji laughed once.

"I don't wanna die. Nah." he said defiantly to the darkness. Something caught his eye and he looked down at his hand. The one Takuya held so tightly. He was holding that stupid green stone.

'I don't need some stupid stone..' he spat bitterly in his head, tossing the stone away. The stone hit the floor and burst, a bright light emitting from it. Kouji blocked his eyes from the light as he was overcome by the white light.

The dripping water was back, but it was falling on his forehead. Accompanied by sorrow filled sobs...

* * *

Onee-chan: and thus. Kouji has died again. My sister loves this story. And I have to ask if anyone's cried so far in this story.. My goal is to one day write a story so sad.. You'll run out of tears.. -evil laughter- 


	7. One Love

CHAPTER 7

One Love

Takuya and Kouichi didn't move immediately. Takuya was he first to stand. Kouichi looked at him as though asking what happened next.

"We should go help your father." Takuya responded to the unasked question and held his hand out for Kouichi.

Together they walked back up to the institute and down the many stairs in silence until they came to the last room. Inside Kousei was crying. Kouichi put his hand on his father's shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Come on dad.." He beckoned his father to stand and follow him from the room. Takuya stroked Kouji's cheek, tears threatening to fall again.

So Kouji was really gone this time.. The sadness he'd felt in the dream couldn't compare to now. Kouji was really gone. And this time, he'd known and.. and he'd loved him. He cupped Kouji's face in one hand and he leaned down and kissed him softly.

He stayed there, leaned over Kouji's body, his tears hitting Kouji's face and rolling down. He almost didn't hear it over his sobs. It was so quiet. So unimaginable. Breath. Such a small thing..

Takuya felt warmth beneath his hand, still holding Kouji's face. Felt the slight rise in the skin as though it were coming back to life. He stopped his tears and opened his eyes slowly. He was met with dazed looking navy orbs staring back at him.

"Kouji?" he asked, breathlessly. Kouji took this quiet moment to blink and smile slightly.

'Takuya...' he thought and felt the relief wash over him.

Kouichi, who was almost out of the door, heard the slight beeping noise and walked over to a monitor in the little side room. The heart rate machine tracking Kouji was beeping. Slowly at first. So very slowly. An eternity between beeps. But it regulated and Kouichi brought startled eyes up to look through the glass at Takuya by the bed.

"K... Kouichi!" Takuya called hoarsely, finally finding his voice through his tears and smile. Kouichi instantly ran to him, his heart beating rapidly.

"Hey..k-Kou." he heard a tired voice greet him and Kouji smiled at him. He looked exhausted.

"Hey.. Kouji." he replied, hardly believing what was taking place. Kouji had suffocated right before his eyes, and yet here he was.. Talking to him like nothing had happened.

"I.. wanna go home.." Kouji said, turning his head back to just staring at the ceiling. "I'm so tired.." he added, his hand griping Takuya's, which was already holding his by now.

When his eyes closed and he stopped talking, both boys panicked. Takuya felt Kouji's face and sighed.

"He's just sleeping..." he explained happily.

– – – – – – –

It must have been a sight to Miss Minamoto. Her 'dead' son being carried into his room by her live son's friend. Takuya ignored her when she gasped loudly and continued what he was doing. Kouji lay limply in his arms unless he was leaning in toward Takuya's chest...toward the warmth.

Kouichi stayed outside the room to explain everything to both parents, in vivid details. Takuya brought the cover up to Kouji's chin, making sure he was comfortable. Once again, he smiled and kissed Kouji lightly. He didn't understand completely why this didn't bother him. But Kouji seemed to like it. He smiled like he was feeling giddy and turned to his side in his sleep.

– – – – – –

"Ya and now I think he's in my room, kissing him while he sleeps." Kouichi completed. He was on the phone with Zoe. Said girl found the whole story beautiful and adorable. He heard her cry when he told her about when they thought Kouji had died again.

"Oh! Kawaii! Really, I want to meet him!" she exclaimed delightedly.

"Ok. But not until he settles into living again.. He might not enjoy meeting new people so soon. Remember, he's been asleep since he was 6.." Kouichi reminded her. She nodded, though he couldn't see.

"Right. I don't mind. I gotta go. Talk to you later, Kouichi!" she said goodbye in Italian and then they hung up.

"I wonder what Kouji's thinking.." he muttered to himself before grabbing two makeshift beds (probably futons) from the closet and going into his room. It was still morning, but he would set up anyway.

– – –

Kouji opened his eyes, feeling pretty refreshed. He could even move a little now. Like a new born exploring what he could do, Kouji wiggled his fingers and then his toes. He smiled and then looked around.

Where was he? It was dark and strange. He sat up, the covers falling off of him, and looked at the ground where his brother and Takuya lay sleeping.

'It must be really late..' he thought, going with the thought that this was Kouichi's room. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand up. He instantly fell and caught himself just before he hit the floor. He didn't want to wake anyone up.

He tried again and stretched a little before finally being able to clumsily walk to the door. He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. He couldn't remember ever being this hungry. Although, upon arriving in the kitchen he remembered he didn't know how to make anything so he resorted to sitting dejectedly on the floor.

"Kouji?" he heard behind him. He turned and looked up at who was speaking to him. His father. Although he'd blamed his father for his death, probably feeling Kouichi's anger, he found himself just staring at the man from his position on the floor.

To Kousei, it was like seeing his little boy all over again. Helpless and hungry, asking for food. He opened a cabinet and pulled something out, Kouji watching his every move. Then he poured a glass of milk and helped Kouji off the floor. Kouji sat at the table and saw his reward for living. Pocky! He grinned, quiet unlike himself, and began to eat. Kousei watched silently until the milk was drained and the pocky was almost gone.

"Look, Kouji. I wanted to.. Apologize.. I was.. Wrong. It wasn't your fault for anything and because I was so mean to you.. You ended up.."

"It's okay. Really. I already forgave you.." Kouji said, his first time speaking to his father.

"But.."

"Look. Takuya opened my eyes to some pretty important things. I realized it really wasn't your fault anyway. I mean, you always said the ocean would be the death of me.. Just never thought you were being literal." he added under his breath, popping the last pocky stick into his mouth.

"Thanks for the snack, dad." he gave his dad a smile as he got up from the chair and headed back to bed. Kousei made sure to give him a big hug before letting him go. He'd missed 10 years of watching his little boy grow up.

– – – – – – – –

A week later, Kouji felt like a human again. He had full use of his body now. At night, Takuya would give him kisses when he thought Kouji was asleep. Kouji likey that part.

Kouichi tested how much Kouji knew and found he knew near as much as a normal 16 year old did. He would probably enroll into their highschool soon. Kouji said it was easy to learn when he was a ghost because people chose to do homework at the institute.

Today was the day Kouji met Zoe.. He was a little worried. Kouichi said she might be hyper.. More hyper than Takuya. Kouji hid behind Takuya as Kouichi greeted Zoe and J.P.

"So?" J.P. asked. Kouichi cleared his throat.

"Takuya, please move." he asked softly. Takuya did as told. Kouji just stood there, somewhat of a glare on his face to make it seem he wasn't afraid of the girl at all. Zoe instantly squealed and latched onto Kouji, knocking Kouji down.

"Oh my god!" she jumped off him. "Takuya was right! You really are kawaii!" she giggled. Kouji's eyes followed her after he stood up. She had taken to circling him.. Like a vulture.. J.P. shrugged.

One thing for certain, Kouji was going to make life a lot more fun.

– – – – – – – –

Takuya was walking Kouji home that night. Both were exhausted. Zoe had drained them both. Silence rested on their shoulders as they walked.

"Ya know.. I got to watch my brother grow even when I was dead. He used to visit the institute all the time. He did homework there, he ate there, and then he went home with father at the end of the day. Like he knew I was around, subconsciously." Kouji spoke suddenly.

"Well, your brother's an interesting guy.."

"Ya. But he didn't come back from the dead." Kouji smirked.

"Yep. You're one of a kind Kouji." Takuya laughed. Kouji pressed his lips against Takuya's and then walked away smiling knowingly. Takuya was shocked. "Hey!" he called, running after Kouji. And they played this game until Kouji was safely home again.

– – – – – – –

Takuya looked at his hand, raised above him on his bed. He looked through his fingers at the ceiling like he had so very long ago.

'I really understand now.' he breathed. 'Kouji. I love you.'

– – – – – – –

Takuya walked up to a cliff over looking the ocean. At the end he saw Kouji. He walked up silently and stood a few feet away, just watching him as the wind blew through his long navy hair.

"You know. It's amazing. After all that's happened to me... I still can't stay away from this place.." Kouji said. Takuya sat down slowly and gently by him. They sat looking out at the ocean like that for a little over 20 minutes.

"Takuya..." Kouji said, looking down at his hand to twiddle a strand of hair he must have pulled out when Takuya wasn't looking.

Kouji stared intently at the hair, only slightly aware that he'd called to Takuya. His situation was like this hair. Fragile. The slightest wrong move and you would break it. He felt his heart beat against his chest and his took a silent breath to calm himself.

He pulled off his bandana and then began to pull out his hair band. Takuya watched with slightly widened eyes.. It was like slow motion to him. As the bandana slipped away into Kouji slender hand and the hair band let loose the long navy hair. Even the hair as it fell against Kouji's back seemed to hold some power over him and he took a deep intake of breath.

Kouji blinked and stared, slightly surprised by Takuya's presence. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts he'd forgotten.. Then he realized he'd taken his hair down in the vicinity of someone else. He'd even refused to take it down at home until Kouichi had fallen to sleep. He blushed slightly and looked down, feeling like he'd somehow shown a weakness.

Was Kouji blushing? Takuya smiled gently. Kouji was so cute. And with his hair down he was even more beautiful. Why was he blushing?

"Kouji...?" Takuya called softly. Kouji looked at him slightly, trying not to stare at him. Takuya pressed his lips against Kouji's and enjoyed the kiss while he waited for Kouji's reaction.

Kouji blinked till the situation cleared itself. Takuya was kissing him and not when he thought Kouji was sleeping. He smiled and Takuya felt it and his heart sped up and relief washed through him.

Kouji wrapped his arms around Takuya and pulled him closer as he kissed him back. And for once he didn't mind that his hair was down around someone else.. Cause it was Takuya. And it just didn't seem to matter anymore.

When they broke, both blushed furiously while they gazed into each other's eyes and rested their foreheads against each other. Takuya laughed softly and Kouji smiled. This was why people lived...why he'd refused to die so many times...

Kouichi leaned on a rock.. A really big rock.. (It: onee-chan 2, that was a pathetic idea. OC2: maybe, but you're the one who used it..) He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'This is gonna leave me the only one without a relationship.' he laughed to himself as he left toward the street where a car was waiting with it's new owner. An Italian blonde who smiled and waved for Kouichi to hurry.

"So? Did they finally admit it?" she asked as Kouichi climbed in. Kouichi laughed.

"It's almost scary how you like their relationship so much.. Ya. They admitted it.. Without words." he touched his lips and blew a kiss back at them as Zoe smiled and stepped on the gas.

* * *

It: hm. So what did everyone think? 

Onee-chan: Yes! That's the end, sadly. Guess what! I would've posted sooner but my Ubs/Usb that holds this story on it so I can post it... got lost.. went through the wash... and STILL WORKS! Wheeeee! -happy dance-


End file.
